Consume
by bettenoir
Summary: Bonnie's powers begin to overwhelm her life in a destructive way. Trying to hide it from the others, Bonnie attempts to work through it on her own. When tragedy is the only outcome of her efforts, reluctantly, she goes to Damon for help.  -In Progress-
1. Shiver

It came like it always did, jarring her awake in the middle of night. The sudden shock of pain surged through her body, her back arched, fists tightly clutching her sheets. Her throat felt constricted. Choking out small breaths, the overwhelming pain escalated, undulating in her veins. Fighting wasn't going to work this time. Struggling to breathe, she used her entire will to calm herself down, attempting to reduce her panicked heartbeats. _Slow deep breaths_. The pain briefly subsided but was not sated. She crawled down from her bed and slowly stood. Losing her balance she slammed against her dresser, gripping it for support. _Almost, Bonnie_. She clasped a green pea coat, hanging on the back of her door. Managing, somehow, to get down the stairs, she stumbled into the foyer. For a moment, she rested against the front door, almost lost in a sea of throbbing pain. _I've got to get outside._ Urging herself forward, fumbling with the lock, she let herself out.

The fall air was still damp from early evening rain. The feeling of wet leaves, mud, and softened shards of wood molded underneath her toes. She had to hurry and get to a safe place. The second major wave of pain coursed through her body again. She fell to her knees groaning in pain, clawing at the ground. A spark in a nearby tree. It was too hard, she didn't want this, she dreaded it, she hated it, but it had to be done. A forceful gust of fire engulfed the nearest tree in flames. She begrudgingly relinquished this force. Another sudden burst, and another. She was barely cognizant enough to keep track. The soft heat became comforting and waves of adrenaline gradually washed away the constricting pain. Her cheek lay against the cool wet ground; among the crackling flames she could hear her quick deep breaths. She squeezed her eyes tightly, holding back the tears.

Soft sounds of birds accompanied the gentle rustle of leaves; Bonnie awoke lying in the murmuring forest. Her eyes fluttered open and her senses slowly came back. She pushed herself up off of the ground, her body aching. She sighed. Bonnie began to wipe the dirt off her hands and face, combing her fingers thorough her curly brown hair, checking for any stray leaves or twigs. Catching sight of her surroundings, guilt settled in quickly, charred skeletons of nearby trees surrounded her, standing ominously against the entirely grey sky. At least this time the damage wasn't so bad, and she was sure she was shivering because of the cold. She stood and brushed herself off.

"I see that you're awake."

Startled, her curls bounced as she turned to face the voice. And immediately her expression darkened.

"About time," Damon sauntered slowly towards Bonnie.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. He stepped closer; chills of discomfort ran through her as Damon closed in.

"I could ask you the same question." He cocked his head to the side and thumbed opened her pea coat, revealing a white cami with snowflake patterned flannel pants. "Perhaps a pyjama party gone awry?"

She snatched the collar of her coat from his grasp, turning to leave, only to be faced with Damon again. She stepped back.

He smirked, "Must have been quite the barn burner."

"Go away Damon." She walked around him, crossing her arms tightly around her chest.

Storming off in annoyance, Bonnie began walking towards a nearby hill

"You're losing control, Bonnie." Jarred by his clear voice; she nearly slipped.

_Maybe I could lie?_ Hesitantly looking over her shoulder, Bonnie responded tersely, "You don't know anything about it."

"I know that this is the fourth mysterious forest fire in the last two months."

Bonnie turned away and closed her eyes.

Damon continued, "I also remember reading about this family that was camping in the woods." She could feel him drawing closer.

"Did you hear about them?" the whispered question tickling her ear. She looked to the other side. "Third degree burns, such a tragedy," macabre delight dripped from his tone. He brushed past her shoulder, and stood in front of her.

Bonnie held herself tighter, looking to the ground, "I'm sure it was an accident." The uncertainty easily detected in her voice.

He bowed his head to gain eye level, ice blue eyes bore into hers, lips curled in a sinister smile, "I'm sure it was. But all the same Bonnie, you should be careful."

The fear flickering in her eyes probably amused him; she refused to give him the satisfaction. Raising her chin, gathering her composure, Bonnie pushed past him and started to find her way home, closing her jacket tightly over her small frame. It really must have been the cold.

* * *

**A/N – This is my first fan fiction ever, so be gentle! And sorry if there is a weird mix of Canadian and American spelling.  
**


	2. Waiting

**A/N – Thanks everyone for the reviews! They are really encouraging! Things are falling into place in this chapter, explanations will trickle in later on, hopefully you will stick around for the next one! **

**

* * *

**

Bobbing headlights receded into darkness as Bonnie turned down the rural road. Skirted by a thick blanket of country darkness, barren fields flanked the back road on either side. The subdued crunch of gravel lulled Bonnie's mind back to familiar thoughts. It had been five days since she awoke in the forest. Obsessively, she had scoured Grams' books for a reason or some way to stop herself. Those unfruitful searches soon led to her monitoring local news sources. Only a handful of reporters were implying a pattern, arson came up once. _'But all the same Bonnie, you should be careful'._ She shifted in her seat, knowing whatever it was inside her, wasn't done. She could feel it rallying, stirring._ Waiting_. She gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Bonnie, you look so tense." Snapped from her thoughts, Bonnie turned to Elena, worry in her friend's deep brown eyes.

"Oh, it's just tests and things," Bonnie supplied.

Elena nodded solemnly, studying Bonnie, "Are you sure it's just school stuff?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something. _Where do I begin?_ Relaxing her grip on the wheel, glancing towards Elena, she offered a half smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, really. A bit tired I guess, but this party though should be fun!"

Elena smirked, seeing through Bonnie's forced enthusiasm. "All these parties are kind of the same, a few rounds of flip cup here, a couple misguided drunken dares there, and the cops are shutting it down at 1, maybe 2."

Bonnie's smile widened, "Sounds about right. I hear Jennifer's totally making a move on Michael tonight."

"I heard! Apparently Liz is livid about it since they just broke up a week ago." Both girls exchanged looks and chuckled. Not too long ago high school was their entire world. Seemingly overnight everything changed and life or death situations no longer included being dateless for Homecoming. Bonnie's already tensile relationship with normalcy became increasingly complex: a strange mixture of hatred, regret, and longing. Normal moments like these became familiar touchstones, but also served as a reminder, indicating how far removed from it all she really was.

Elena leaned back in her chair and sighed, "It's not so bad though..." Bonnie peered at her friend, immediately empathizing with Elena's slightly sad smile. "At least out here, with them, we kind of know what to expect."

Dark clouds sifted over the moonlit sky, not a star could be seen in sight. Bonnie held her gradually warming beer, tuning in and out of Liz's rant over Jennifer Joudrey. Bonnie nodded at the appropriate points, her eyes drifting through the crowd. Some of the guys had started tossing cardboard boxes into the already robust bonfire. Eventually, they graduated to tossing in anything that was remotely combustible. Bonnie sloshed the beverage around in her cup, transfixed on the growing flames.

"—And Tiki said she totally saw Jennifer madly filtering with Michael at Tina Fell's party, which was two whole weeks before Mike tells me he needed space." Liz paused to look around the clearing, her brow furrowed, "Where is Tiki anyway? She can tell you all the whole sordid story."

"I'll go look for her," Bonnie offered absently, immediately leaving Liz and the other cheerleaders.

Bonnie walked slowly towards the bonfire, standing a few feet away. Something reverberated within her like a consistent hum, gradually drowning out the sound of the partygoers around her. She stood there, focusing on the fire's bright center, slowly opening her palm to the radiating heat. The hum rose to intangible whispers, and the fire suddenly leapt, flames reaching eagerly towards her. Startled, she jumped back, clutching her retracted hand to her chest. Only to realize Tyler had just tossed in more empty beer cases, high-fiving his friends in celebration. Genuinely relieved, Bonnie turned to walk away, and spotted Tiki leaning on the side of Matt's pickup. Walking closer she saw Tiki was talking to someone, or more likely, flirting with someone as she tossed her long black ponytail over her shoulder. It was hard to see who it was, the bonfire's light only reached so far. Bonnie frowned, and immediately tensed as a pale ringed hand extended from the darkness. Anger flared within Bonnie, _not here, not tonight_.

"Tiki!" yelled Bonnie, searching for the pair, following them into the dark canopy of the woods. Bonnie listened carefully hearing the rustling of leaves and quiet restrained sobs. Following the sound she found Damon. Unabashedly gorging on Tiki's neck. The normally 'outspoken' girl, clearly not glamoured, wore a look of silent shock and terror. Damon looked up nonchalantly, one hand holding the quietly whimpering Tiki by the neck. Blood covering his mouth, he tossed Tiki to the ground, wiping his chin, "Oh, hi Bonnie, nice of you to join us."

"Get out of here Tiki," Bonnie said levelly, the thin girl scrambled back to the clearing without hesitation.

"Doesn't this party skew a little young for you?" Bonnie crossed her arms.

"I like to stay in touch with today's youth," he retorted, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "plus the flyer said free party favors."

"I thought I warned you. No more innocent blood." Bonnie's eyes narrowed, Damon suddenly screamed in pain, grasping his head, falling to his knees. Unblinking, she increased the pressure. And unconsciously, a small smile curled the ends her lips. She let go, and his body fell to the ground with a thud. And yet through the grimace of pain, she could still see that mocking grin emerging. His eyes were still closed, he started chuckling, "You don't have it in you."

Fists tightened at Bonnie sides, "Wanna bet?" She slammed him up against a tree, her fingernails digging into her palms. The sounds of the forest became dampened by the increasing hum in her ears. Young branches snapped behind her, one by one, aiming for Damon with lethal intent. Aggressively piercing his flesh, he screamed, seething against the sharp pain. She approached him slowly, telekinetically twisting each branch within his fresh wounds. His head was bowed as she closed in, "I'm going to take you down."

Suddenly pale fingers grasped her neck. "But I'm having so much fun." Bloodied branches fell to the ground, as Bonnie manically tried to pry herself from his grasp. Damon squeezed her delicate neck, despite being wounded he loomed over her with a surprising amount of strength. His eyes gleamed with intensity, his tone delicately threatening. "You are tangling with something, that's awfully bigger than you." Releasing her as he pushed her up against a tree.

"I can take you." She managed to utter, massaging her neck.

"I'm not talking about me, but thanks though. I'm talking about the force you summoned, when you gazed oh so longingly into that fire."

Bonnie looked away, tightening her jaw. "I have no idea what you are talking about." The pit of her stomach stirred.

"Don't be shy about it, it's in your blood." He grazed her cheek lightly with the side of his finger, he continued, "All that raw power..." his feather light touch traveled down the curve of her neck, the fine hairs on her arms stood on end. Pleased with this subtle response, he chuckled lightly, "You know, I always thought I would be the one to burn this town to ground. I mean starting in the back woods is a bit unconventional. But still Bonnie, you beat me too it."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and at that Damon smiled, "You better hurry." She pushed him away and clumsily ran to the clearing. Maneuvering between the trees, thoughts swirled through her head. _He's playing with me_. She tried to tell herself. But as she drew closer, instinctually she felt something was wrong. She didn't do this; it was just the boys being stupid, and not paying attention to the fire. They let it get out of control. Her heart rate sped up. She wouldn't have done this, she couldn't. _It's okay, Bonnie, everything will be fine._ And then it started. Her muscles tightened as a slice of searing pain surged through her. She stumbled and clutched a nearby tree. Nails dug into to the bark, as she slid down to the ground. She curled up next to the tree, trying to control it. Struggling to keep her eyes open, through a fan of eyelashes,she noticed a small pile of brush festering with smoke. _Take control. _Pressure weighed on her heart; as she struggled to fight it, pinpricks of pain spread across her body. The pile of leaves burst into flames. Her teeth clenched as she bore another wave, refusing to give in. Cautiously, she crawled forward to the edge of the clearing. She looked up; roaring uncontrollable flames had amassed in the clearing. She heard screams, a sound not lost among the deafening yet familiar crackle. She closed her eyes, ready to succumb.

"If you don't rein it in now Bonnie, you might hurt someone." Bonnie looked over her shoulder. He had followed her. She glared at Damon.

"Get out of here." She seethed. "Or I will hurt you."

"Hurt me? You can barely stand."

A bolt of pain reverberated though her. "Stay away!" She shrieked. The flames flared behind her. Her nails dug into her forearms, her voice wilted as she reiterated, "you will get hurt."

"I can stop this for you,"

Bonnie looked up into Damon's gleaming blue eyes. He smirked, "but you're not going to like it."

She knew what he had in mind. She stumbled away from him, forcing herself towards the perimeter of the flames. Not dissuaded by the escalating heat and through trembling breaths she tried to focus. Raising her head high, she reached her hand out. A quiet hum. Shaking, she tried to take command and hold on, gathering any remaining power within her. The whispers rose in her ears, eventual roaring together in a blanket cry. Grappling to take control, blood trickled from her nose.

Silence.

She fell to her knees.

Thick branches crashed into piles of sizzling ash. It was no use. Her chest heaving, she pulled herself up slowly, already filling with regret. _I won't show it_. Turning to face him, she leaned against a nearby tree. Damon stood there, somehow unfazed by the inferno surrounding them, a disturbing focus in his eyes. _Almost anticipating._

"Do it," she whispered. Her head lolled to side, revealing her neck glistening in sweat. She closed her eyes shut. In seconds, teeth sunk violently into her tender flesh, she screamed. Tears came to her eyes in reaction to the overwhelming blistering pain. Bonnie clutched at Damon's arms for support. Aggressively he dug further into her neck, his hand tangled in hair. Emitting strained gasps, her mouth was slightly agape. Blood trailed down her collarbone. The tension in her neck tried to resist. He pressed in further and she winced, gripping desperately at his shoulders. And then, there was release. Adrift in a haze, her muscles relaxed. Things got dimmer as the fire retreated. Her hands fell limply to her sides. Teeth leisurely exited her neck. He methodically lapped up any remaining blood, sharp incisors trailing across her skin. There was only darkness and smoldering embers.


	3. Sight

Bonnie inhaled sharply, jarred awake. Alert, she looked around and realized she was sitting in her car. Her head throbbed, _how did I get here_? Deftly her fingers went to her neck, flipping down the overhead mirror, she gazed at her reflection. _No bite marks._ For a minute she was ready to dismiss everything as a horrific dream. But then she noticed a slight coppery taste in her mouth. Cautiously, she touched the inside of her lip, gazing at her fingertip. _Blood_. She leaned back on her headrest. It was too much to process, raking her fingers through her hair. She was worried. Damon doesn't do favors. There was always a cost. She adjusted the mirror to see behind her, and suddenly noticed the WPKW9 News Van. Staring at the van, she knew she should just drive home and distance herself from all of this. But she needed to know. _How bad was it?_ She got out, and lingered at the side of her car, biting her lip. There was only one way to know for sure. She walked towards clearing. The air was thick with the smell of charred wood. As she walked through the forest, she noticed fire fighters and policemen milling around. She recognized a few classmates, respirators over their sooty faces, clutching grey emergency blankets. Bonnie held herself. And then she saw. Nothing remained for at least a two-mile radius. Everything was barren and burned. Bonnie rubbed her neck, mentally coaxing herself to breathe.

On the sides, the WPKW9 news team stood. "-Sources say Tyler Lockwood, Jason Haines, and Peter Cole were responsible for this secluded celebration. For those three teens, in addition to twelve or so of their classmates, their private party soon turned deadly. Around 11:48PM last night this recorded call came in to the county police." Bonnie recognized the reporter as Lindsay Drake. Lindsay paused while they presumably played the phone call on air. Cautiously Bonnie walked over to where the bonfire was, avoiding eye contact with the various service workers. She crouched to the ground. She could feel something, sensitive to the slight current of power still lingering in the air. Lindsay's clear voice rose above the slight din. "The fire spread at a rapid rate, leaving five teens severely injured," Bonnie kneeled, and instinctively opened her palm hovering over a pile of ash. "—And at least three unaccounted for." _It's still here. _Chills cascaded through her, as smoke wafted lightly around her fingers. Bonnie moved her hand away, and stood abruptly, staring at the ash.

"It all happened so fast." Her hazel eyes drifted to clearing, momentarily a look of sadness flickered across her face before it when blank. Almost immersed in the memory, she says in a hushed tone. "The flames were everywhere, out of control really. I was afraid I wouldn't make it out." She pursed her lips. "Somehow, I managed to get to my car, I must have passed out...from the smoke. I don't really remember much after that." Bonnie watched herself on screen. It felt like it happened to someone else. That the girl on screen was someone else, an innocent victim. But the caption read, 'Bonnie Bennett, Local Teen and Fire Survivor'. The segment cut to a shot of the clearing, the blackened barren expanse just as eerie on the small screen. Bonnie pulled the crocheted blanket tighter around her.  
"You don't have to watch that," Bonnie heard behind her. Elena rested a cup of tea, on the coffee table in front of Bonnie, and went to sit beside her. "I shouldn't of left early, I should have stayed with you."  
Bonnie shook her head, "It wouldn't have changed anything."  
"Well, you wouldn't have been alone."  
Bonnie tried to smile, she wanted to tell Elena so badly that she needed her. That she was afraid, and she needed help. Overwhelmed, Bonnie reached out to her friend, and Elena hugged her. Tears started to blur Bonnie's vision. But with everything going on in Elena's life, she didn't feel right adding to the burden. Bonnie let Elena go, _I need do this on my own._  
"You would tell me if something was wrong right?"  
Bonnie wiped her eyes, "Of course. There's nothing you can do really, I just need…I need to deal with what happened."  
"Sometimes talking helps,"  
"I know. I just don't know what to say yet."  
Elena's phone vibrated on the coffee table, hesitantly, Elena leaned over to pick it up.  
"It's Stefan, he says he needs to see me ASAP." Elena looked up to her friend, clearly appearing torn, "But I can stay with you, or you can come over to the house? I'm sure Jeremy would love to see you."  
Bonnie shook her head, "Dad will be back in few days, I'll be fine," Bonnie got up and walked Elena to the door. Bonnie opened the door, and Elena stepped out onto the porch. Bonnie leaned in the doorframe. Elena still looked worried. So Bonnie offered, "…if it gets too lonely expect me at your doorstep."  
"Promise?"  
Bonnie smiled, "I promise."  
Elena lingered, and then plucked her keys out of her purse. "Okay. Call me if anything?"  
"I will,"  
She waved to Elena, as she pulled out of the driveway. Bonnie went inside and leaned on the closed door. She could hear the murmur of the television, and the house softly settling. She closed her eyes. _I will get through this._

When Bonnie returned to school, everyone was sympathetic, their apologies and well wishes made Bonnie uncomfortable. She didn't deserve them. Even the cheerleaders were nicer; Bonnie pulled her history textbook out of her locker, as the girls chatted around her. There was a slam of the locker door down the hall. It was Tyler, he beat his fist against the locker door. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Don't feel sorry for him, Bonnie, it was all his fault." Nadia said.  
Bonnie was silent, hugging her textbook to her chest. She was the only one who knew that wasn't true. She did this. _Good police work will eventually clear them of all charges_, she tried to tell herself over and over again. _It was an accident they will find it all to be an accident and no one will get hurt._ "I'm sure his mom will make it all go away." Liz offered, adjusting her cast.  
"I don't know," Nadia piped up, "they say they found a body in the woods."  
Liz scowled, "That's just a rumour." Still watching Tyler, Bonnie saw Jason approach him from the other end of the hall; he came up to Tyler and rested a hand on his shoulder. Tyler shrugged him off aggressively, walking past the girls in a cloud of anger. Briefly he made eye contact with Bonnie, before looking away, leaving Jason behind him.  
"But they said it was all charred and dry like mummy—" Nadia insisted. Liz shot Nadia a withering look and the younger cheerleader gave a nervous chuckle, "You're right, Liz, it's probably just a rumor."

The room was warm. She swallowed, her mouth dry. The air was thick with heat. It was hard to keep her eyes open. But she saw, the walls covered in rolling flames. The entire room was bathed in amber orange light. She tried to move, but her limbs felt heavy. Her chest heaving, Bonnie's senses slowly trickled into saliency. She felt the way her nightgown stuck to her skin, drenched in sweat. She watched a poster shrivel into blackened pieces wistfully floating away from her field of vision. She turned her head to the side; flames enveloped a photo of her, Elena and Jeremy. She licked her lips, gradually she pulling herself up, leaning against the headboard, and sitting on the bed. Slowly, she raises her head. A dark figure stood in the doorway. "Help," she rasped, the plea lost among the familiar crackle and hushed whispers. The figure's form shuddered, moving jarringly closer. She closed her eyes. A cold shadow swept over her. And she felt the closeness of the figure and the way it's cool breath curled delicately against her hot skin. Lips gently kissed the nape of her neck. "Please," she pleaded breathlessly, a slight urgency in her tone. She felt a smile form against her skin, and the kisses continued deftly down her collarbone. A hand traveled down the side of her waist over her gown, moving carefully underneath the thin fabric to caress her thigh. The touch of cool skin against hers made her shiver. Abruptly, the hand pushed her leg open while a thumb stroked the delicate muscle on the inside her thigh. Her entire body wanted this, but not there. She pulled her nightgown back down, covering herself. Arching forward she exposed the side of her neck, and his hand cupped the side of her face, her lips brushed against the gentle caress. She whispered against his touch, "Please." Her hands traveled up his arms, pulling the figure closer. His tongue traveled languidly along the curve of her neck, the vein within pulsating eagerly from direct stimulation. In this singular moment of dizzying anticipation, the surrounding flames devoured everything in her room, all of her cherished possessions and memories, the walls deteriorated into sizzling chunks, and the creaking beams of the ceiling above threatened to crash down. It didn't matter. She needed release. She craved it. He pulled back—And Bonnie awoke, clasping desperately at her neck. In a cold sweat, her breathing started to slow, and the fiery sensation in her skin settled back to reality. She calmed down. Nothing was on fire, just the familiar darkness of her room, softened by the moonlight from her window. She looked to her bedside table. The picture of her, Elena and Jeremy was still there, intact. She held the picture in her hands, grasping its frame as if confirming its place in her hands. She was trembling. A shadow moved on her floor, she looked up. Holding the picture close she walked to the window. Late fall had rendered the trees outside without leaves. She could see it clearly. Blue-black feathers gleaming in the moonlight.

Bonnie sat on her living room floor, the cordless phone sitting in her lap. She got a call from her Dad, 'got held up in Shanghai, will be home in a week, love you'. The whole conversation was done in 3 minutes. Before the call Bonnie had been pouring over all of Grams' correspondence. For a while it got her mind off of certain things. Massaging her neck absently, she rifled through her notes littered across the floor. Thankfully, Grams had kept up with certain members of the family, and Bonnie was looking for clues of others like her in the Bennett extended family. But she was mostly looking for someone—a person who didn't want to be found. But Lucy had become Bonnie's only option. She hoped Lucy would be the key to figuring out why Bonnie was the way she was. And that hope helped to deal with the urges, it tethered her, kept her focused. Everyday after school she had been speaking with her relatives, trying to find any lead on Lucy. Several hours were spent calling and listening to stories about all of her cousins, and pursuing the dead ends of various disconnected phone numbers. Bonnie had found a new number, and was working up the courage to call it. Her great aunt warned her that she hadn't spoken to Lucy in years. With trepidation, Bonnie started dialing, she immediately felt gratified from hearing the phone ring instead of the out of service beep. She waited.  
"Hello?"  
Bonnie opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off "Bonnie." Lucy sighed. "You found me."  
"Please don't hang up. I really need to speak with you."  
"Bonnie…"  
"I need your help. You are the only one I know and with Grams gone…the only one I can trust. I'm afraid if I don't get help or even some answers I will harm others around me. I can't live like this…Please."  
There was silence. Bonnie became worried, "are you still there?" she asked.  
Lucy answered reluctantly, "Yeah I am. What's up?"  
Bonnie began to describe her problem and how it started a couple months ago; from small fires at first, escalating to the events of the bonfire. Lucy would ask questions and Bonnie would respond the best she could, "What typically manifests?"  
"Mostly fires. I try to fight it, but it just takes over my body. All I can do sometimes is…let go. But it's never enough, and somehow I sense that need. I've tried spells to keep me calm. I've looked in all of the grimoires in the house. But nothing mentions this. It's like a big power that I can feel in the air, and when I get close…"  
" –it pulls you in. It calls to you, speaks to you."  
"Yes,"  
"And when you surrender to it, you feel satisfied, euphoric almost."  
" Has this happened to you?"  
" No…but when I was younger I used to be told this story, a myth really. I always thought it was a fable used to scare young witches into exercising restraint."  
"What happens?"  
"Well, they personify the power as a person, and it plays out like this sordid romance. In the end though…it consumes her."  
"Consumes her?"  
"It's implied that she dies, and that's how it ends. It's just a story, but often stories like these they are grounded in a sort of truth. I've heard some interpretations where she survives when she becomes one with it, becoming…something else, something greater but all the same very dangerous. The people who told me that though, they dabble in the type of magic that is…not by the book. Potentially you could have access to power that I could only dream of. Some have searched their entire lives for it. But you could also end up dead if you are not ready for it."  
"Ever since I knew…I was like this, I've just been trying to cope. I don't think I can handle anything more than this."  
"But it chose you Bonnie, this is a gift."  
Bonnie scoffed, "Well, I don't want it. Not if the cost is hurting those around me."  
"I think you should think about it, this is a big decision. And you can't turn down Nature without repercussions. Just imagine, with this kind of power, you would have no problem protecting the ones you love…but if you are sure about this, I mean absolutely sure, I'll talk to some people."  
"I'm sure about this. I want it gone…or at least controlled."  
For a couple minutes, they discussed the details of meeting up, and Lucy gave her a few rituals to help take the edge off until she arrived a couple days later. Hanging up the phone, Bonnie felt better. Settled almost. Things were finally turning around.

Bonnie waved to the nurse at the clinic, and took one last bite into her free double chocolate cookie. Along with water-based controlled burns every morning, donating blood helped to settle her nerves. She pocketed the appointment card in her purse. It also helped that this was certainly less painful than the alternative. But her mind would still wander, sometimes to that 'dream' and then to that night. She would remember the feeling of Damon's teeth ruthlessly digging into her flesh. And she would remember, how the intense pain starkly contrasted with the exhilarating release, as her body finally succumbed to the extreme blood loss. And how everything slowed into this wonderful blackness…

"Well, isn't it local teen and fire survivor Bonnie Bennett?" _Speak of the devil._ Taken from her thoughts, Bonnie pursed her lips and composed herself. She turned around, wearing a disapproving look. Damon stood there holding a small cooler. Approaching Bonnie, he gestures to the sticker, the one the nurse insisted Bonnie wear. "Donating blood, huh? What an upstanding citizen."  
Irked by his sarcasm Bonnie responded, "On your way to steal from the blood bank?"  
Raising an eyebrow, he smirks, "Are you offering an alternative?"  
Bonnie immediately tenses, "No."  
"You know, there are other ways to control your power. Bloodletting just weakens you, and unless you are going to four different blood banks a day, it's not really that effective. I could help you, with your little problem. Show you other, less fun ways."  
"Why? What do you get out of it?"  
He smiled to himself, placing the cooler on a nearby chair. "Piece of mind," he offered.  
"Whatever that means." Bonnie scoffed, crossing her arms.  
His eyes narrowed, sizing her up, he moved towards her, "I must say though, that TV interview—well played Bennett. You wear victim well and I'm sure it'll detract any suspicion…for a while. But what about the next time you feel the urge stirring in your blood? Run to the nearest blood clinic?"  
"I'm handling it."  
"I mean now you are not only lying to your closest friends but you are also letting them take the blame for your indiscretions. I think I like this new Bonnie."  
"Funny, it doesn't really change the way I feel I about you."  
"Really?" he demurred, moving closer. "Because I remember quite succinctly, around the third pint of powered up witch blood, you gave this cute little sigh of pure ecstasy…" Bonnie shuddered and suddenly found herself up against the wall. "Just before you whispered my name." Bonnie recoiled, and Damon smiled. "Didn't even thank me." He added smugly.  
Bonnie seethed, barely hiding her defensive tone, "And that's all you want? A thank you?"  
"Seeing you vulnerable, begging for my help is also pretty gratifying."  
The thought disgusted her; she would do anything to ensure 'that' didn't happen. It was like he was under skin, constantly. It was a hateful feeling. Assuming control, gathering her courage, Bonnie became determined.  
"Well," she stated carefully, "it's not going to happen, not ever again."  
"You sound pretty sure of yourself." He said mockingly.  
"I am sure." She asserted, standing a little taller, "I have Lucy now."  
Intrigue flickered across his otherwise cool expression, "Lucy?"  
"She's coming tomorrow and she is going to help me through this. I will have control again, and perhaps I will finish what I started in the forest." Mentioning the forest caused Damon to briefly waver from his otherwise arrogant demeanor. Bolstered, Bonnie continued, staring him down with absolute focus. "Oh and if you try blackmail me again, or tell anyone about me and these fires, I will deny everything." Closing the gap between them, she whispered in his ear, relishing every word. "Honestly," she asked lowly, "who is going to believe you over me?"

Damon walked up to the motel, eyeing the rented car with the Louisiana plates. He trailed his fingers along the smooth chrome, peering inside. In the back seat, there was a box of old books, an ivory sacrifice knife swathed in a college sweatshirt, and a paper bag of fresh herbs. The owner of the motel was very helpful in telling him that a pretty African-American woman was staying in room 12. He knocked on the door. He could hear her footsteps, as she approached, nothing hesitant about them. Lucy opened the door, and she smiled demurely. "Damon Salvatore, did not expect to see you," she steps aside allowing him to walk in.  
"Bonnie told me you were in town," Damon states, looking around, more notes and books. A few of them he recognized. Lucy shut the door behind him, and turned to Damon. He picks up a leather bound book. "I must apologize though," he smiles at her, "not only for my unexpected visit." Reading the title of the book, he tosses it back on the bed.  
Lucy, looking a little confused, chuckles, "Apologize for what?"  
"For this," and before she could react, he had already approached her, clasped his hands to the side of her head, and effortlessly broke her neck. Her body drops to the floor in a matter of seconds. Damon gathers her things into her emptied suitcase, placing the books, the notes, and anything that would look out of the ordinary for a non-witch to have. He grabs her cellphone and keys. And takes the lot of it to the car, pitching the bag into the already cluttered back seat. He closes the car door and sits in the driver's seat. Scrolling through the list of contacts he finds Bonnie's number, he starts to type a text:

"Sorry Bonnie. I can't help you. I don't want you to end up like me. I know you can do this on your own. Don't try to find me again. Lucy."

Satisfied, he presses send, and wipes the cellphone clean of his prints and tossing it onto the passenger seat. He starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot, waving to the glamoured hotel attendant. This may have been a little extreme, and Damon certainly did not intend to kill anyone today. But nothing and no one was going to get in the way of what he wants. He smirked to himself; soon, what he wants will come crawling to him begging for his help and forgiveness. _Only a matter of time, little witch._

_

* * *

_

**A/N – I'm going to try to interweave with the current episodes as much as I can. From this point on, things may get a little darker/more mature like or veer to the more empathetic Damon of late. Let me know if you have a preference! And thanks again for the reviews!**


	4. Abandon

Bonnie laughed brightly, and smiled shyly to Jeremy sitting across from her. Her smiled lingered, as she shook her head. Three rounds of drinks and two plates of fries later, Bonnie felt like she was actually having a good time. Fiddling with the straw in her mug, she was surprised at how easy this was.

"What?" Jeremy asks with a slow smile.

Bonnie shrugs. She smiles to herself knowing the light flutter stirring within was something actually normal. "I think…I think I need another root beer,"

"Let me," He grasps Bonnie empty glass.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

She watches him go up to the bar, leaning on the counter waiting to grab the bartender's attention. Jeremy looked over his shoulder briefly catching Bonnie's eye. He smiled. Bonnie looked down, brushing a stray curl hair behind her ear, feeling like she had been caught. She never thought she would get flustered over a guy she had known all her life, let alone a guy that she had babysat on more than one occasion. But it was nice to know that she could still feel like just a girl. Hanging out with Jeremy, was a step towards normalcy. It felt like she was getting her world back; where those around her understood what she was, and were totally okay with it.

He sat down with two more root beers, "I'm glad you decided to come out,"

"Me too," she nodded a small grin emerged.

He sat back and stirred the straw in his drink, "I mean you've been kind of in your own world lately," He said carefully. Bonnie looked down and absently smoothed her skirt.

"But…it's good to see you smiling again." He added, and Bonnie was relieved. Relieved to know that he wasn't going to ask if she was okay, and forcing her to wear the brave face assuring him she was completely fine. The whole thing wore her down. Perhaps Jeremy could relate, with the loss of Vicki and then Anna, being treated like your fragile gets tiring. It's like all that sympathy prevents you from moving on.

Bonnie puts her hand over his, "Thanks Jeremy,"

"For what?"

"For taking me out, I think I really needed it." They exchanged smiles. His hand maneuvered to hold hers. And the light flutter became difficult to deal with; she bit her lip, and withdrew her hands taking up her root beer, moving to stand. She offered playfully, "How about that game of pool?"

Jeremy grabbed his drink and started to head towards the tables. Bonnie picked up her purse hanging on the back of her chair, but stopped as soon as she felt her phone vibrate. She placed her drink down and rooted around in her large leather bag for an item that felt cell phone shaped. "I'll be there in just a minute,"

Jeremy nodded, "I'll go set things up,"

She looked at her phone. It was text from Lucy, sent a couple hours earlier.

This didn't seem right. Bonnie called. It just kept ringing. She knew Lucy was worried, but she wouldn't just leave. After a few unanswered tries Bonnie decided to leave a voicemail message.

"Hey Lucy, it's me…I got your message, and I'm just wondering where you are...I know you don't really owe me anything but if something's wrong, let's talk about it, maybe over the phone or in person?" She paused, "And even if you are decided on this just…at least let me know that you're okay. Call me."

Bonnie hung up, staring at the phone in her hands. She had hoped it was just nerves, as Lucy seemed pretty fearless and capable of handling almost anything. And for someone who could effortlessly stand up to Katherine, she was not only brave, but in the end Lucy knew what was right. She clutched the phone to her chest. But maybe, Bonnie's problem was bigger than Lucy could handle? And if Lucy couldn't handle it…_How can I?_ If Lucy is really gone, what was she going to do? It's not that the rituals don't help but they were not enough to stave off the urge. Fear flickered briefly in her heart. It was barely enough to stop what she had become.

A hand rested on Bonnie's shoulder, and she jumped, turning to see that it was Jeremy. "Sorry," She touched her forehead, "I was just lost in thought…" Behind a strained smile, Bonnie's mind tumbled down the descending spiral of worse case scenarios. "Sorry." She apologized again, shoving her cell phone in her back pocket.

Looking concerned Jeremy asked, "What's going on?"

Bonnie glanced to Jeremy and then the door, "Um, some not very good news. I think…I think I need to go home. I'm so sorry about this," She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Rain check?"

"No problem, I'll drive you, just let me grab my coat and settle the bill,"

"Thanks, Jeremy,"

As Jeremy went off, Bonnie walked to the foyer of the Grill. Her mind was preoccupied, laboriously working through well-worn trails of thought. "Oh my," she heard the hostess say behind her. Bonnie stopped to see the hostess and one of the waitresses looking at the plasma TV mounted on a wall of exposed brick. Typically it would be tuned to ESPN, but it was on WPKW9. The two women were riveted as a picture of Jennifer Jourdrey flashed on the screen, underneath the banner read: 'Body Identified in Bonfire Incident'. It cut to Jennifer's parents, tearfully giving a statement. Bonnie stood transfixed by the unrelenting grief contorting Jennifer's parents' faces. That pain was all too familiar. She started to tremble.

"Aren't you?" The hostess started to ask, pointing at Bonnie, her question trailed as she tried to place where she'd seen Bonnie before. The waitress started studying Bonnie too, "You were at that fire too, right?"

Bonnie backed away, opening her mouth to say something, but simply stammered an awkward denial and raced out of the Grill. How fast everything crumbled. Not only was Lucy gone but Jennifer's death was now a fact. Before it was just suspicion, and she could entertain the possibility that maybe she had escaped. _And Tiki is still in the hospital, don't forget._ Everything was still a disaster. A dull pain emerged; she massaged her temple to relieve the ache. Fumbling in her purse, she began looking for a portion of that calming remedy she had made earlier. Grasping the small glass vial, she unscrewed the cap shakily, eagerly downing the mixture. Squeezing the empty vial with a tight fist, she tried to focus herself, but couldn't shake this feeling. _I have to get out of here._ She started to walk towards the corner, tossing the vial in a nearby trashcan.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy called behind her. She turned to look at him. His worried expression halted her. She wanted to go back in there, be someone else for a little longer, but it couldn't be like that, not now. Bonnie gestured behind her, "I think I'll take a cab home,_" When am I going to learn, that I don't get to forget. Not even for one night._ She turned away and headed for Main St.

He ran to catch up with her, "Is this about those two waitresses—"

She stopped and turned to him, "No, it's not the waitresses it's…it's something else." _How do I explain?_ He looked like he wanted to understand. She blurted, "I just think, we can't hang out like this anymore,"

"I thought…I thought we were having a good time,"

"We were, but I can't be like this with you, it's…wrong." Jeremy looked away, giving a dejected sigh, understandably frustrated. Immediately she knew she phrased that poorly, but maybe it was for the best. Bonnie started to leave.

"Wait," Jeremy pleaded.

_He doesn't actually know what I really am. He doesn't know what I can really do. _"I've got to go," she insisted. The din of the streets dissolved into a louder constant hum. Jeremy sped up to stand in front of her, "Just wait!" He grasped her by the shoulders. She looked into his eyes, and for a moment all the thoughts swirling around just stopped. There was something there, something grounding, something safe. Jeremy stepped forward, his hands sliding down her arms to reach her hands. She looked down, not wanting to give in, but even his touch emanated this sense of deep kindness.

"You can keep pushing me away all you want," he moved closer to her, and she couldn't bear being this close to him, fighting the urge to just reach out. He continued, "But I will be here no matter what. You don't have to be alone in this."

She shook her head, "I can't. It's too much."

"I'm not the little kid, you don't have to hide things from me. Whatever it is I can handle it." She felt like she believed him. She became fixated by the way he held her hands. She offered weakly, "There's a part of me you don't know. And I need to protect you from it."

"You would never hurt me Bonnie,"

"You don't understand." She murmured.

"Then tell me," The earnestness in his voice struck her. It would be so easy to just let him in. So terribly easy.

Bonnie broke from his grasp, shaking her head. "I can't Jeremy, I'm sorry." She clutched her purse close to her and ran off to flag down a cab. One pulled up immediately. She gave her address to the driver and settled into her seat. All she had to do was tell someone, all she had to do was tell him. But she couldn't, she could only give apologies, excuses, and assurances. But not the truth. Never the truth. She took a look back to the parking lot. He wasn't there. And she was sure this was the only way. 

The next morning she exploded a dish. Whipping past her, a hot shard sliced the top of her hand. She swore, brushing off the pain quickly, holding the wound to her lips. Storming back to the house, she angrily opened all the drawers in search of the stupid first aid kit. Upon finding it she tossed it on the counter, and with her freed hand opened up the cold kitchen tap. A rush of cool water washed over the fairly shallow cut. She watched the blood circle drain. She had done small controlled burns before, focusing on evaporating dishes of water, but she felt too erratic to concentrate. She tried not to think about it. The water over hand suddenly became warmer. She removed her hand quickly and shook off the water, closing the tap. After blotting the area dry with paper towel she put on a bandage, and headed off to school. She walked briskly to her locker, kept her conversations short throughout the day, and only mildly hoped she didn't seem curt. The normal sounds of the school were blanketed by that unwavering hum. She counted down the hours, the minutes, the seconds. After third period she was really on edge, the lights felt brighter and the air had this unnerving electricity to it, the way it crackled around her became difficult to ignore. Frustrated, she looked through her locker trying to find another vial of calming potion, just to get through the next hour. Irritation mounted. The water mains groaned within the walls. Concluding she left it at home, Bonnie slammed her locker door, cursing her forgetfulness. Four loud pops came from the girl's bathroom, followed by muffled screams. Suddenly, a bunch of girls ran out of the bathroom squealing, trying to fend off an aggressive gush of water. A teacher hurriedly approached the girls as they tried to twist the excess water from their hair and shirts. Bonnie watched a pool of water slowly seep under the door.

"What happened?" the teacher asked.

"The pipes in the bathroom just burst!" The blonde one exclaimed, trying to neaten her smudged mascara.

"The fixtures of sink just came right off." Her friend added.

Bonnie bit her lip, and as people drew towards the scene of the flooded bathroom, she thought she heard someone say her name but instead slipped through the crowd and headed to the parking lot. She ran to her car, fumbling with the keys. She had to get out of here. She dropped them and swore. She tried to focus on her breathing, looking under her car for her keys. But each time she reached and missed, the asphalt became warmer to the touch. _Focus Bonnie. _She summoned her keys, and they snapped immediately into her opened hand. Driving aggressively out of the parking lot, she set off to the nearest highway. Give or take she had 20 minutes to get to somewhere safe.

Bonnie barely made it to Faulkner's Lake, bewildered at how she got there in one piece, her vision periodically blurring. Stumbling out of the car, she started to crawl towards the woods. Urging her body to stand, she started to walk and eventually managed the momentum to run. Blood pumped forcefully in her ears, she weaved through the trees, barely feeling the tugs and slaps of the stray branches in her way. She had to get to the lake. She hurled herself to the shore, breathing against debris filled sand. Clawing at the sand, Bonnie tried to pull herself closer to the shore, desperate to put her hand in the water. Typically she would keep a fair distance, but there wasn't time. She just wanted 'it' out of body. Feather light waves washed over her fingers. She was close enough. Rising to kneel, she lifted her heavy head and looked out onto the smooth surface of silvery water. Her breathing became heavier and the temperature of the waves increased, as they brushed over hands. It was like every particle of water became gradually aware of her presence, ready for further instruction. The spark in the air crackled. The hum became whispers. She let the pressure build, her arms quivering, her fingers sinking into the wet sand.

It was time.

She let go.

The whispers became piercing shrieks. Bonnie screamed as a thunderous wave of power ripped thorough her body. From her fingertips, the water rippled forcefully to the center of the lake, followed by a massive sweep of flames. Violent flames enveloped the lake's surface. Tears obscured the scene before her; it was all a blur of orange and blues. Appalled and amazed at the spectacle, she was filled with a mixture of relief and regret. Crawling away from the water's edge, her arms wobbled with weakness before giving out. Her body was completely spent. She rolled on her back, and turned her head to the edge of the forest. Someone else was there, she recognized his face. _Jeremy_? He was staring at the festering lake, wearing a look of incomprehensible horror and shock. She turned away. Already the weight of exhaustion lay heavy on her chest, but this almost felt worse. He was sickened by her, her and her power. Maybe deep down she knew it would come to this. Waiting for the last moment of consciousness to pass, lying before her lake of fire, she felt certain that this was hell. A faint hope lingered that she too would be consumed by the flames. 

Jeremy sat on the couch, clearly shaken and poorly attempting to hide it. Damon offered the kid a drink, dangling a glass of bourbon in front of him. The kid took it carefully holding the glass with two hands, resting it in his lap. He stared at the deep amber liquid, as he continued with his story. "When I saw the fire it was surreal. The more I looked at it I started to remember..."

"Remember what?" Damon interjected.

Jeremy looked up to him, piecing together an answer, "…the bonfire was like this too," Damon nodded, taking a sip of his own drink.

Jeremy continued, "And I started to think about how many of these freak fires have happened in the past couple weeks. I never would have guessed..."

"But you saw it with your own eyes." Damon gestured with his now empty glass. He moved to bar, eying the small selection of decanters for his next drink.

"I still don't believe it." Jeremy's words rang false. The problem was he did believe it, just simply preferred not too. It was easier for guys like Jeremy to think of Bonnie as the little witch who would faint daintily after some menial spell, or only ever capable of 'good' spells that help people, willingly oblivious of the other side. In actuality the Bonnie he saw, the real Bonnie, was powerful, dangerous, and raw—a force of nature. Just thinking about it was oddly delightful. The kid was not only frightened by the 'freak' fires, but by the ruthlessly clear fact that her power set her apart from Jeremy by leaps and bounds. Damon decided to switch to scotch, and carefully selected two ice cubes to place in his glass. Sounding as bored as possible, Damon asked, "This is an interesting story and everything, but why are you here, why come to me?"

"Stefan and Elena, have their own issues and this…this is bigger than I thought. Once you see something like that you can't unsee it. Someone has to sto-help her."

Damon scoffed, "Interesting choice of words, she would never accept my 'help'."

"Well tell me what to do, and I'll do it. I just want to help her get better..." Damon smiled to himself. "You know what?" Damon poured himself a glass of the vintage, to celebrate his good fortune. "I'm feeling generous. Leave it with me and drop by tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great, I can't th-"

Damon held up his hand as a faux act of modesty and to get the kid to stop gushing. "Just two very small conditions, you don't tell anyone else about what you saw and don't let the witch know where your solution came from."

Slight confusion crossed the kid's face, "Why?"

"Well I'm pretty sure she would be adverse towards anything coming from me. But I'm positive I can _help_. Plus, why drag everyone through the pain and heartache of Bonnie's problem when the situation will eventually be solved?"

"And it won't hurt her?"

Damon smirked, "Trust me, it'll make things right." 

Bonnie sat on the bleachers with Nadia and a couple of other cheerleaders, empty cans of PBR littered about. It was a low-key post-game get together on the field, attended by most of the cheerleaders and football players. Bonnie wrapped her sweater over her bare midriff, if she wasn't cheering on the field, she tended to feel uncomfortable in her uniform. Not many non-team members were here, but she did notice Jeremy, currently talking to Pete and Jason. As far as she knew, he saw what happened. And admittedly, she felt a bit hurt when he left before she woke up. Part of her thought she imagined it, like she wanted him there as sign that it was time to ask for help. But the way he looked at her and the fire, was not exactly inviting. She could only imagine what he thought about her. Nadia passed back their shared mickey of vodka.

"I think I'm going to talk to Todd now, I'm feeling I'm drunk enough to take the rejection." Nadia said resolutely, wobbling slightly as she stood.

Bonnie laughed, raising the half empty bottle as a salute, "Good luck to you."

"Thanks," Nadia beamed perching her hands on her hips as if starting a cheer. "Hey! Maybe you should go talk to yours," Nadia playfully shoved Bonnie's shoulder.

"What?" Bonnie asked, genuinely confused, holding the bottle to her lips.

"Jeremy Gilbert, you've been eyeing him all night. You should go for it. Word on the street is he has a total hard on for you." Nadia slurred in a drunken whisper.

It was hilarious and slightly disparaging to hear a tiny crush so unceremoniously described, but she went with it. Drinking the last of the vodka, Bonnie stood as well, "Maybe I will."

Nadia put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, and Bonnie waited expecting words of encouragement. But instead Nadia said, "There are extra condoms in my locker." Bonnie smirked and watched the girl stumble off. Bonnie undid her ponytail, combing out the curls and descended down the bleachers. Once she reached the bottom she caught Jeremy's eye. Excusing himself, he grabbed two cups, his backpack and started walking towards her.

"Hey," he says casually.

"Hey," she smiles unsure. He pulls out a bottle of red from his bag, "Want to grab a drink?"

"Sure," she chuckles and they walk away from the crowd.

The two of them were sitting at the other end of the bleachers, by the time they reach half a bottle only two other couples remain.

Bonnie took a sip of the tart red wine, "Where did you get this anyway?"

"Some college kid got it for me."

She looked and laughed, "How much extra did he charge you?"

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, "Not as much as you'd think, I said I needed it to share with a pretty girl and he was pretty much sold."

She half-smiled and turned away shyly. He gets up and sits beside her, placing the wine behind him.

"What? It's true," He says. She looks to him, and he continues, leaning closer to her. "Everything about you is amazing."

"You shouldn't say things like that," She says quietly, touching the zipper of his jacket.

"Why?" He asks softly. Looking up to him he was barely an inch away. His lips were slightly apart, and her fingers went from his jacket to lying flat on his chest. If she leaned in a bit further, something would happen. But Bonnie shakes her head and pulls away, reminding herself not to get caught up. "You know why, you shouldn't. You…you saw. Didn't you?"

Jeremy pulled back and took a swig from his cup, Bonnie confronted with his silence tried to explain, "I don't know what's happening to me, but as long as I'm like this, I'm afraid of…"she emits a frustrated sigh, "I just wish sometimes it would all go away, I don't want to be like this," beginning to feel overwhelmed, she inhaled coaxing herself to keep it together.

"Really, you'd give it all up? I mean if you had a choice."

"In a heartbeat." Her voiced broke and she felt ashamed.

Jeremy puts his arm around her, "Hey," he says gently, as she curls up to him.

"I'm sorry," she says poorly masking her hurt tone with an offhanded chuckle.

"How about this," Jeremy takes Bonnie's cup and turns to his other side and pours them both a drink. "Let's make a toast," he says, handing her the replenished drink.

"To what?" She sniffles, grasping the cup.

He grabs his cup, and holds it up to hers, "To wishes coming true." Bonnie smiles and takes a deep drink of wine. She started to feel dizzy, holding her head she admonished herself for drinking too much. But suddenly something grips her; every muscle in her body goes taut. Bewildered, she watches her cup bounce down the bleachers. Feeling weak she wavers, and Jeremy reaches out instantly, holding her close, "Bonnie." He shakes her, but she doesn't respond, "Bonnie! What's going on?" He implores.

Bonnie tries to say something, but can barely choke out the words, clutching his shirt. She starts to feel warm, and closes her eyes, giving into the feverish feeling. _Can't stay. _She moves to stand, and stumbles unsure of her footing. She was sweating. She looks to Jeremy, who is helping her down the bleachers, and speaking to someone, but not her. "Something's happening what should I do? She's burning up!...You didn't tell me this.."

She could only understand bits and pieces of his panicked conversation. "No," Bonnie tried to murmur; she didn't want anyone to know. "…When are you coming?" He asked insistently.

He carried her limp body to the locker room, pushing though the doors. It sounded like he was explaining something to her. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter of the communal sinks. He pulled off her sweater roughly. "…cold…stay here…be back…" She leaned against the large mirror, and looked to her reflection. Touching her mirror image the glass started to fog up around her palm. Her eyes were red. She was crying. Diluted red tears streaked her cheeks. She was crying blood. "What's happening?" she mustered. Breathing heavily, her insides felt like they were boiling underneath the surface of her sweltering skin. And she realized. Pushing herself off the counter she walked towards the showers, she uttered a chant to lower the temperature of the room. And as she staggered to the showers, she could see tufts of her heated breath. She leaned against the tiled wall, wonderfully cool to the touch and turned the tap to full. She slid down and curled underneath torrent of ice-cold water. She gathered her knees to her chest; both hands held her bowed head. She waited. 

As the fever ebbed, Bonnie became acutely aware of her situation. Sitting under the streaming jets, Bonnie repeated a healing chant to herself. The chants kept her cognizant, but did little to dispel futility of it all as she was just slowing down the inevitable. She briefly opened her eyes to see drops of blood disperse in the water surrounding her. Maybe this is what it felt like for Jennifer and possibly even Tiki. Bonnie recalled going with the girls before the game to visit Tiki, they had all signed a card and brought flowers, and various little gifts. Everyone was taken aback when they saw Tiki, trying to hide it behind an overabundance of friendliness. Most of Tiki's left side was completely covered in bandages. She couldn't even smile, but Tiki's mom who was sitting there clutching her daughter's good hand, assured them that Tiki was happy to see them. Bonnie couldn't make eye contact with Tiki or her mother, and kept to the back. Lisa instigated most of the light conversation, the simple and pleasant topics did little to relieve a general feeling of restrained discomfort. Towards then end, two of the girls handed Tiki her pom poms. And a single tear fell down the Tiki's cheek, her eyes beamed with an austere complexity of joy and sadness. Bonnie excused herself and waited outside, desperately looking for some calming remedy in her disorganized purse. There was only enough left to get her through the game. Bonnie never really stuck around for the parties, but tonight, she was willing to have a few drinks, and do just about anything to distract her mind from the vivid memory of Tiki's face. Bonnie started to cry, trying to continue with the chant between painful sobs. _I should just give in._ She began to stand. _I was just coping anyway. _Her lip quivered, she was really scared. Combing her fingers though her hair, she gave a shuddering sigh, and let her hands dangle at her sides. _It wasn't supposed to be this way._ A sharp inhale. Her fingertips started to burn. Gradually the flames rose to her palms, creeping slowly up her forearms. Numbness replaced the pain immediately, the absence of pain simply accommodated her overwhelming fear.

Aggressively, she was pushed back into the water, confronted with ice blue eyes. _Damon._ He turned down the pressure of the shower. Her hands sizzled in the water. She winced. The steam settled and Damon moved to grasp Bonnie's wrists carefully. Her breathing became shallow as she gradually began to feel the pain in her burned skin. She closed her eyes relenting to the gentle way the water cascaded over her as she leaned against the tiled wall. Her knees gave out, and her whole body slumped downward. He caught her, and held her by the waist. Her arm rested on his for support. He lifted her with ease and instantaneously she found herself sitting back on the stainless steel sink counter. He delicately placed her against the mirror. The rush of water in the showers softened the silence. He checked her pulse, his hand lingered hesitantly. His thumb gently wiping away a blood tear from her cheek. The tenderness of his touch, could still be felt through the throbbing ache growing in her body. It was terrible to know that it would be the last good thing she would feel, another bright maroon tear slid down her cheek.

Damon bit his wrist, and she was transfixed by the contrast of the dark blood cascading languidly down his pale wrist. "Drink this," he commanded. Bonnie's head lolls to the side, a passive refusal. "That wasn't a question," roughly he grasps her chin, forcing her mouth open, placing his wrist between her lips. Reluctantly she drank, choking at times; gradually, the blood flowed through her. She started savouring the feeling of liquid down her parched throat, finding herself eagerly sucking on Damon's wrist. The more she drank, the more she felt all that fear and uncertainty slip away to be replaced with this potent vitality. She wanted to hold on to this feeling. It was so far from where she was. Her tongue trailed across the wound. She heard him hiss. Immediately, she pulls away and the cut healed before her eyes. Bonnie watched him step back, she was breathing heavily, matching Damon's intense stare. She wiped her chin of his blood, catching sight of her hands. It was like nothing happened. Damon turned to walk away, buttoning the cuff of his sleeve. Bonnie began to feel the chill of her wet uniform clinging to her body. She self-consciously moved to cover her midriff.

"Look around you." He said. His voice resonated within the tiled room. "When you are in trouble, who is around you?" She began to feel the emptiness of the locker room, looking down Bonnie tightened her grip on the edge of the stainless steel counter.

"I'm sorry," She reflexively said.

The contempt in his eyes flared as he moved closer to her, contrasting with his casual and controlled tone, "Don't apologize. Just let me know I'm not wasting my efforts."

"What do you want me to say, Damon? I didn't have a choice. It was a last resort." She insisted, the temperature of the room became slightly warmer than tepid.

"Wrong," Damon says firmly, slamming his fists on either side of Bonnie, the counter shook. He leaned forward and peered unapologetically into her fearful eyes, "I am the last resort." His eyes narrowed, "But you Bonnie…you would rather set yourself on fire."

Uncomfortable, Bonnie leaned back against the mirror desperately needing space between them, with no where really to go she offered quietly, "I'm just doing what I think is best."

Damon smirks and looks to the side, responding with a spiteful chuckle, his fingers move to brush away Bonnie's wet curls from her shoulder, exposing the side of her neck. Cold fingertips trailed deftly down the curve of her neck, she shivered at the sensation, resisting the urge to arch her neck accordingly.

Closing the space between them he whispered against her ear, "I'm sure I can think of something better." His cool breath curled against her warm skin, and the fine hairs on her neck could sense the closeness of his lips.

She swallowed, and in a wavering whisper replied, "Please." She despised herself, barely able to hide the burgeoning anticipation in her voice, a tone that clearly blurred the line between plea and protest. His embittered, yet knowing chuckle sent chills down her spine, corroborating with her simmering yet dissident sharp pain split through the damning dull burn. The blood rushed wonderfully to her neck. She didn't scream this time but pulled him closer, pressing her wet body against his. She wanted all of it, the entire feeling of that familiar euphoric sensation. There was no room for apprehension or reason, pushing both aside just to stay in this feeling of reckless abandon. She bit her lip as his hand travelled up her bare back and under her uniform top. She clutched the back of his shirt, and he pressed further into her neck. In ecstasy, she straddled his waist clamouring to feel every part of this. Slowly he left her neck, his touch fell away, his hands rested on the counter. She could hear the hesitation in his shaky breath. Bonnie started to feel reality seep into the passing seconds. Her mind getting further and further away from where she wanted to be. She whispered hastily, "The second largest artery," He looked at her and then downward between them. She lifted her skirt shyly. He looked back at her, torn and questioning, obviously trying to keep the vampire inside in check. "If you want it?" She asked gently. Her hand on resting on his arm could feel the restraint rippling in his muscles. He looked like he wanted to tear her apart, but despite the temptation he was still holding back. She put her hands behind her back, and unfastened her skirt, tossing it to the ground, spreading her legs. Slowly his hand moved down from the small of her back, to the side of her waist, skimming over the side of her underwear, and down her thigh. His thumb stroked the tender skin of her inner thigh, transfixed.

A muscle in his neck twitched, he uttered, "I could kill you if I'm not careful." Damon turned his head slightly, and she held his gaze, almost lost in his depthless black eyes. An inch away from his lips, she whispers, "Then be careful." 

* * *

**A/N** - **Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it's been awhile, I guess I'm finally committing to this path. Anyway below is a preview of where it's going...**

Bonnie awoke, curled up in luxurious sheets. She breathed in a sigh, and could feel the sun on her face. Stretching out the aches in her body, she felt could easily stay here for few more hours, curling up with the soft down pillow. But something was different, the scent of these sheets…she opened her eyes. This room was not hers. The large poster bed, the antique paintings, several mirrors. Once her eyes adjusted to the morning light she saw through the latticed window the forest, sprawling over the surrounding acreage. Slowly she sat up, realizing she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore, but an oversized plain t-shirt clearly made for a man. She got up and went to the full length mirror. There were no marks on her neck. She hesitated as she rolled up the hem of the t-shirt, looking at her inner thigh. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"You'll find you are completely intact." Startled she turned around, Damon stood in the doorway. Holding some clothes in one hand, "Here," he tossed them to her and she fumbled to catch them. "Elena left some clothes behind in Stefan's room. Make yourself decent and come down stairs."


End file.
